Secrets From The Past
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Sam gets a call from a college friend and takes off, leaving Dean to follow his trail.
1. Trouble From The Past

SECRETS FROM THE PAST

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB. As does "Machida" who's from the BTVS episode "Reptile Boy".

AUTHOR'S NOTE

When I saw "The Hookman", I thought that Sam looked really uncomfortable at the college's party, and I was wonderin' why. Sure, he said it wasn't his scene, but it got me thinkin': what if it had been somethin' else? First chap takes place at the end of "Asylum", then goes from there.

CHAPTER ONE: TROUBLE FROM THE PAST

Sam Winchester lay on the hotel bed, his mind going through everything that had happened. The Asylum, crazy Doc Ellicott. Sam glanced at Dean, who was asleep on the other bed. How could he be sleeping after all that? Then again, he was pretty beat up and sore. But he was okay. No thanks to him. He let out a small sigh. Just then, his cellphone rang.

"Dean," Sam said. Sure it was his phone, but Dean was closer. However, his brother was out like a light. Sam grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" he queried.

"Sam?" a voice whispered.

"Dad?" Sam asked, bolting up.

"Sam, it's me, Tim," the voice continued.

"Tim?" Sam repeated, completely befuddled. "Why are you whispering?" he asked.

"Sam, we---we need your help," Tim stated, ignoring the question.

"Why? What's going on?" Sam questioned. Then, Tim spoke the name that to this day sent a shiver of fear down his spine: "Machida."


	2. Taking Off

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, as does "Machida" which I got from the BTVS episode "Reptile Boy".

Sam's throat muscles constricted.

"Ma---Machida?" he repeated.

"Yeah," Tim answered.

"I'll be right there," Sam promised, then hung up. He quietly got out of the bed and gathered his things, scooping up his cell. He looked around for a piece of paper and pencil. He didn't want to risk the sound of the computer turning on to wake his brother. Finally, he found what he was looking for and scribbled something quickly. Then, he grabbed some money from Dean's duffle---being careful not to knock around his brother's phone---and pocketed it. He went towards the door. He paused to look at his brother.

"Sorry, Dean. You can't help me this time," he whispered. Then silently, he shut the door.


	3. He's Gone

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural and "Machida" belong to the WB. I only own anything you don't recognize. And I don't know where Stanford is, so the next chapter may be unrealistic.

When Dean woke up hours later, he frowned. He could sense something was wrong, but he wasn't sure what.

"Sam?" he queried. Receiving no answer, he frowned.

"Sammy?" he called sharply. Still nothing. Concerned, Dean removed his knife from underneath his pillow and climbed out of the bed. His eyes looked around the room. Had something happened to his little brother? No, that couldn't be right. If some thing had gotten in, Sam would've said something. Then, he noticed a piece of paper on his duffle bag. Confused, he walked over and picked it up.

_Dean, by the time you find this, I'll be long gone. While you were asleep, I got a call summoning me back to Stanford. Given what happened between us, I figured you wouldn't want to back track, so I took enough money for a bus. Dean, please don't follow me. If I make it, I'll give you a call. At the risk of sounding like a chick, I love you. Sam._

Dean dropped the note. He couldn't believe it. Sam had left. He had left and hadn't even bothered waking him up.

"'Don't follow me'," Dean repeated with a scoff. "Who the heck do you think you're talkin' to, Sammy?" he questioned. With that, he grabbed his things, and headed out. He'd probably catch flack for not checking out and paying, but Dean didn't care. Sam was in danger and was gonna be there for him. Dean went to his 1967 Chevy Impala, put in the keys, started the ignition, and drove off.


	4. Ambushed

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural and "Machida" belong to the WB. I got "Machida" from the BTVS episode "Reptile Boy". And I like I said in the previous chapter, I don't know where Stanford is located, so this may be unrealistic, and I apologize. The information regarding Machida used here and maybe later was found on the Buffy episode trivia of "Reptile Boy" at tv dot com. As far as I know, I made up the fraternity. I own anything and anyone you don't recognize.

Meanwhile, Sam had just reached the Stanford Campus. After paying for the bus, he had run out of money and had been forced to hustle pool and cards. Sam nervously wiped his hands on his jeans. If only he wasn't here to deal with Machida. The reptile was one of the Naga creatures. Nagas were usually peaceful, but Machida was just plain nasty. Why he had gotten involved with him, was beyond him. With a sigh, Sam walked across the campus to the Sigma Psi Cappa House.

"Hold it," a man barked as Sam approached the house.

"I was called here," Sam told him.

"By who?" the man asked.

"Tim Roth," Sam replied. The man blinked.

"Oh! Sorry. I---I didn't realize you were one of **them**," he apologized. He moved aside and let Sam through. _Yeah. Works every time_, he thought bitterly.

"Tim! Hey, Tim! You in here?" Sam asked. Hearing a scratching noise, he turned around.

"Tim? That you?" Sam questioned. Then, he felt something hit him on the back of his head and everything faded to black.


	5. Following A Brother

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural and Machida belong to the WB. Machida is from the BTVS episode "Reptile Boy". I only own anything you don't recognize.

Meanwhile, Dean was on the road, his concern mounting as AC\DC blasted through the stereo. His gaze fell on the note Sam had left for him.

"Dang it, Sammy! Why couldn't you just tell me what was happening? Why'd you have to take off?" he wondered aloud, slapping the wheel. The part that had him really worried was the line where he had said he'd call if he made it. **If**, not **when**. That meant Sam thought he probably wouldn't. Dean's mind raced. What at Stanford could've been so bad that Sammy would just take off without explaining what was going on? Finally, he saw the sign for the state where Stanford was located in.

"Finally," he sighed in relief. "Hold on, Sammy. I'm coming," he said.


	6. Machida

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural and Machida belong to the WB. I got Machida from the BTVS episode "Reptile Boy". Though you don't see much of Machida's powers here, you will later. I made them up.

Back at Stanford, Sam awoke with a moan.

"Well, look who's finally up," a voice said derisively. Sam looked up to see a group of men standing in front of him. His eyes locked on a man around his age with chestnut hair and green eyes.

"Tim! What the heck?" Sam shouted. He tried to lunge at him, but something bit into his wrists and Sam realized he had been chained to the wall.

"Why, Tim? Why'd you betray me?" Sam asked. Tim laughed.

"That's a good one, Sam. Really," he stated.

"Get up," one of the other men snarled, pulling Sam to his feet. The ground shook and thundering footsteps were heard. Sam trembled.

"Oh, no," he moaned. He attempted to break away from his chains, but a sudden gust of wind pinned him to the wall. Sam groaned and tried to move away, but it was no use.

"He comes! Machida comes for the traitor!" one of the men called. Sam tried to ignore the pit in his stomach as something came approached. From the shadows, a snake-like creature came into view.

"Where's the traitor?" it hissed. Sam paled.

"Machida," he whispered.


	7. Tortured

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

FLOAT-ON-CLOUD-9: Thanks. Glad you're enjoying it so far.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Glad you like it so far. Here's more.

Courtney: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural and Machida belong to the WB. I got Machida from the BTVS episode "Reptile Boy". And remember, I've made up his powers. I own anything you don't recognize.

Sam groaned as he tried to move away from the wall. He couldn't let Machida touch him. However, he was still pinned. Machida grinned sinisterly.

"No," Sam said. He managed to get a hand away from the wall, but it just fell back with a thump. Machida hissed as he came closer. He reached out with a claw. Sam tensed as the claw came closer. Then, he screamed. Blood seeped through his shirt. Machida then swiped Sam's cheek. The man screamed again.

"Traitor," Machida snarled. Sam refused to look at the creature. However, the reptile jabbed his throat, forcing him to look up.

"How does it feel to know that you're about to die, Sam Winchester?" he asked.

"Bite me," Sam spat out. Machida slashed Sam's chest again.

"Untie him," he instructed. Two of the creature's followers undid the chains. Immediately, Sam was slammed against a wall, and then fell to the floor. _Dang. I forgot he was telekinetic_, he painfully thought to himself. He tried to get up, but found himself flying through the chamber. Sam groaned in pain.

"Did you really think you could get away with betraying me?" Machida queried.

"Rather...die...than...be...your...slave," Sam moaned. Machida growled.

"**That**...could be arranged," he stated. Sam let out another groan and began to crawl away. However, he felt himself being pulled back into the cave.

"No," Sam grunted. Despite his best efforts, he found himself back against the first wall. Sam tried to dash away, but Machida's mental powers kept him at bay. The chains came down over his wrists with a resounding clank.


	8. Dean To The Rescue

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural and Machida belong to the WB. I got Machida from the BTVS episode "Reptile Boy", but I made up his powers. Anyone or anything you don't recognize is mine. I got Sam's height from the IMB bio for Jared Padalecki.

Little did Sam know that Dean had finally reached the Stanford Campus and after grabbing some knives, two pistols, and a shotgun, he headed across the campus.

"Hi. Can I help you?" a girl asked.

"I'm lookin' for my brother," Dean answered.

"What does he look like?" she queried.

"Six-three, brown eyes, and brown floppy hair," Dean answered.

"Oh, I saw him go into the Sigma Psi Cappa House," she responded.

"Where's that?" Dean wondered.

"Over there," she answered, pointing.

"Thanks," he said. Then, took off.

"Hey!" Dean turned around. "What's with the gun?" she asked.

"Just got back from a hunting trip," Dean lied. He hurried towards the house.

"Hold it!" the guard barked. Dean fumed. He didn't have time for this.

"Look, I'm just trying to find my brother," the elder Winchester said.

"Too bad. No non-members get in," the guard responded.

"Okay," Dean sighed. He turned away. Without warning, Dean whirled around and slammed the shotgun's barrel on the man's head.

"Nobody keeps me from my brother, creep," he said, stepping away from the fallen man. He then hurried through the house. A cry of pain reached his ears.

"Sammy," Dean said worriedly. Then, he heard a hissing.

"What the---?" his brow furrowed. What in the world was **that**? As he continued to follow the sounds, Dean became aware of voices. At first he couldn't make out the words, but then, they became clear: "Kill him! Kill the traitor!" Dean's eyes flashed darkly. Sam was in danger, he just knew it. A strangled groan was heard. Finally, Dean reached the end of the house. There he saw a group of men surrounding a snake-like creature. Dean's eyes widened. _A Naga? I thought they were benevolent_, he thought. Glancing through the crowd, he saw someone chained to the wall. One of the men moved aside, and Dean's angry eyes became even darker. It was Sam.


	9. Winchester With A Shotgun

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Amy Jonas: Yeah, sorry about that. I'll try to make them longer. That'll be explained in a later chapter and yes, they **are** a cult. Thanks. Guess I shoulda waited until I actually **knew** that. Thanks.

GreggoAddict: Maybe he will, maybe he won't. Hope this is soon enough.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Thanks. Be patient and you'll find out.

Mystery: Hey! Great to see ya! Yep. You'll see. Hope this is soon enough.

FLOAT-ON-CLOUD-9 (7, 8): Thanks. Btw, love the new handle.

Ws (ch 7): I don't think I've seen you before. Welcome. Cool handle. Thanks. Sorry about that. I'll try to make them longer.

Sprite Sweetheart (ch 7): Oh, he will. Not sure about the brotherly bond...like you said, it's Dean. Thanks. I'll try to make them longer. Hope this is soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural and Machida belong to the WB. Machida was taken from the BTVS episode "Reptile Boy". I made up his powers.

Sam lay limply against the wall. From the stickiness on his body, he knew he had lost a lot of blood.

"Kill him! Kill the traitor!" the Sigma Psi Cappas clamored. Machida used a claw to force Sam to look into his eyes.

"Any final words, traitor?" he sneered.

"Bite...me," Sam managed to say. _Dean would be so proud_, he bitterly thought to himself. However, Machida was here, not Dean. And his smart remark only earned him another slash across the face.

"**You** took an oath. An oath you **broke**," Machida reminded him.

"If you think...I would let people die just so you could be powerful...you're crazier than I thought," Sam answered. He was slashed again. This time on the chest. Sam couldn't stop the scream from coming out. Suddenly, a gun fired. One of the men went down with a yell of pain. Machida and his followers turned around to see an angry Dean Winchester, shotgun blazing. More of the cult went down.

"Let...my...brother...go," Dean threatened, re-cocking the gun. Machida hissed warningly.

"Fool. Now you will die with your brother," he stated.

"Bring it on, scaly," Dean dared.

"Dean, don't," Sam groaned. Some more of Machida's followers tried an assault, but were felled. Without warning, one came up behind Dean.

"Dean, look out!" Sam shouted. Dean turned and raised an arm in a block. But it was too late. With a grunt, he went down.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I was kind of toying with the idea of doing a prequel to the stories "House of Fear" and "Blood Ties" about Cassie and Sam. Would anybody be interested in seeing that?


	10. Never Trust A Winchester

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

FLOAT-ON-CLOUD-9: Thanks.

Dancing-through-starz: Thanks. Okey-doke. It'll have to be after **this** fic is through though. I will.

JadeAlmasy: Thanks. Okey-doke.

Nate and Jake: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

Windyfontaine: Okey-doke. Thanks. Glad you're enjoyin' the fic. You too. Hope this is soon enough.

Mystery: Maybe they are, maybe they aren't. You'll see if he does or not. Oh, they're gonna talk about that, don't worry.

Phoebe: Glad to see ya. Glad you're enjoyin' it. Hope this is soon enough. Okey-doke.

Supernaturalfan0718: Hey, glad to see ya! Glad you like it so far. Here's more. Okey-doke.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural and Machida belong to the WB. I got Machida from the BTVS episode "Reptile Boy", though I've made up his powers.

"Dean!" Sam shouted. He fought his bonds, but to no avail. Two of Machida's followers grabbed Dean.

"Dean!" Sam shouted again. Machida hissed in approval as he turned to the other Winchester.

"Well, it looks like **that** didn't work, did it?" he sneered. Dean didn't answer. He just kept his body limp. Machida forced his head up and Dean could see the utter terror on his brother's face. He wanted to wink or do something to convey to his brother that this was all an act, but he couldn't let this snake freak catch wind of his plan.

"Put him in chains," Machida instructed. Dean's captives went to do so. Suddenly, Dean fell to the floor.

"What the---" A swift kick felled the boys that went to check their captive. Dean quickly rolled to the side, grabbing his shotgun. Before anyone could stop him, he fired. Machida let out a roaring hiss of pain. Dean stood up and fired again.

"Unchain my brother, or I finish him," he threatened. Unwilling to risk their master, the Sigma Psi Cappas did as they were told.

"Sammy!" Dean cried in concern, hurrying towards him.

"It's Sam," Sam gasped out. Dean put an arm around his brother, who grunted with pain at the first step.

"Sorry, Sam. But we gotta get you out of here," Dean apologized.

"It's okay. I can walk," Sam assured him. Dean raised his eyes at the pain in his brother's voice, but didn't comment. Suddenly, Sam was ripped from Dean's grasp and flung against a wall!


	11. Death Of Machida

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural and Machida belong to the WB. I got Machida from the BTVS episode "Reptile Boy", though I've made up his powers.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled. His heart raced fearfully. Why didn't Machida just quit while he was ahead? Sam moaned as he forced himself to a sitting position. Machida hissed as he approached. He wrapped a claw around Sam's throat and pulled him to his feet. A group of Sigma Psi Cappas went to surround Dean, but were scared off by his shotgun.

"Some bullets are real, and some are rock salt. No telling which is which," the man warned.

"You have no more cards to play, Winchester," Machida stated. With a hissing snarl, his skin rippled and Sam's eyes widened.

"No! NO!" he shrieked. Dean let out a shot and Machida turned. The Naga's face, which had already been snake-like in appearance, was now introverted into a truly hideous snake visage.

"Aw, man! You're ugly!" Dean exclaimed, before firing again. He went to fire again, only to discover that the shotgun was spent. He then pulled out a pistol and started firing. With a roar, the creature went down. Free, Sam collapsed.

"Sammy!" Dean cried, running back to his brother. "You okay?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," Sam panted. Machida groaned. Sam quickly reached into his brother's back pocket, forced himself forward and stabbed the snake right in the heart. Then, Dean helped Sam up and they walked out, receiving no trouble from the cult members, who were shocked by the death of their leader.

"Sammy, how'd you know the knife was there?" Dean wondered.

"You always keep your knives in your back pocket," Sam replied. "And it's Sam," he continued.


	12. Sam Explains

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Dancing-through-starz (ch 10, 11): Yeah, I'm evil that way. Thanks. As you can see, I had one more chapter.

FLOAT-ON-CLOUD-9: Thanks. No problem.

GreggoAddict (ch 9): Well, as you can see, it did. Merry Christmas. Hope this has all been soon enough to suit you.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Okey-doke. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural and Machida belong to the WB. I know he's dead, but they talk about him in this chap. I got Machida from the BTVS episode "Reptile Boy". I also don't own _Metallica_.

Two days later, after Sam's ribs had healed enough for him to travel, the two were back on the road. One of Dean's _Metallica_ tapes blared through the speakers. Dean glanced at Sam, who was staring out the window. The older Winchester turned down his tape.

"Sam?" he queried. There was no answer. Dean smacked him on the arm. Surprised, Sam turned.

"What?" he asked.

"Just tell me one thing," Dean demanded.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"With your aversion to the supernatural, how the heck did you get mixed up with **that** freak?" Dean wondered. Sam blew out a breath.

"My first year at Stanford, I kinda went overboard on the whole normal thing and joined the Sigma Psi Cappas. At first, they seemed like your basic fraternity: rowdy, partiers, you know...normal. I didn't know about Machida until I was in too deep," he answered.

"He said you broke some oath," the older man recalled.

"To do things without question. The rule was: what Machida wanted, Machida got," his brother said. "Only thing was, his power grew only if the blood of the innocent was spilt. I, uh----I---" Sam trailed off.

"You what?" Dean asked.

"I found this girl---pretty girl. High schooler. They were gonna kill her, feed her to Machida. But I helped her escape. And when Machida found out---" Sam stopped and let out a bitter laugh. "Let's just say he wasn't too happy," he concluded.

"Why didn't you kill him back then?" came the next question.

"Oh, come on! You saw what he did to me! I was scared! He's strong, Dean! His telekinetic powers alone---" again, Sam trailed off.

"Did he, uh---" Dean paused, not sure of how to phrase it. "Did he ever feed from **you**?" he asked. Sam let out another bitter laugh.

"Yeah. That was my punishment for helping the girl escape. I couldn't focus for a week after that," he revealed. Then, not wanting to talk anymore, he reached over and turned up the tape. Dean wasn't satisfied, but also knew that he couldn't force Sam to talk if he didn't want to. Dean smacked Sam again.

"Geek," he said when Sam looked at him. Sam hit him back.

"Jerk," he shot back, as a smile curved his features.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Not sure when I'll start the prequel to "House of Fear" and "Blood Ties". Until then, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. And for those who have seen "The O.C.", Merry Chrismukkah".


End file.
